Fear
by Laatija
Summary: A little exploration leads to a whole lot of trouble...But, then again, don't it always? Some Sheyla if you please...Whump for both Teyla and Sheppard...
1. Oh we got trouble!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this bla bla bla, so on and so forth. The usual stuff…_

_Note: This is my first Atlantis story so sorry if it isn't accurate or good or whatever, and sorry if I don't finish it for a while…I'm working on it…OH and this is also my first hurt comfort story to…yikes this might be bad…PLEASE REVIEW!!_

**Fear**

**Idoras, research facility.**

Sheppard muffled a yawn of boredom. He glanced over at Teyla who had a dangerous look on her face. Ronon was playing with his hunting knife; he too had a murderous look in his eyes. John wondered briefly if he should confiscate the hunting knife, then dismissed the thought as he pictured the knife embedded in the podium below and the startled look of the speaking scientist. He snorted a laugh which evoked a disgusted glare from McKay.

Sheppard was completely amazed that Rodney and Carson were actually enjoying the lecture they were told to listen to. Carson was actually giddy about being here! John could have sworn that Rodney was only enjoying it only because it was driving the rest of the team crazy. He made a mental note to put some lemons in Rodney's bed when they got home.

Finally! The speaker made a small bow and stepped away from the podium amidst thunderous applause. John and Teyla clapped with relief, Ronon just twirled his knife.

The doors to the auditorium were finally opened and Sheppard practically bolted for the opening. Teyla followed closely behind leaving Ronon to drag Rodney and Carson out.

They were greeted by another scientist outside. "Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay, I was told you wished to take a tour of our facilities? Perhaps even look at some of the experiments we have conducted?"

"Absolutely!" Beckett said.

"Wonderful! Of course your friends are more then welcome to join us." The scientist offered.

"Yeah…we would just love to but I think we'll do some exploring of our own." Sheppard nearly ran right there and then.

"Of course. This way Dr. Beckett."

---------------------

Sheppard and Teyla sauntered down the walkway, enjoying the sun light that reflected off of the gleaming buildings. Ronon had left them at the first promising prospect of food, leaving the two of them to explore the prosperous city alone, which they did and were now working their way around the back of the research facility.

Something caught Sheppard's attention as they turned to go inside. The rough hewn iron gate stood out in stark difference to the white rock city walls. The gate was partially obscured by trees but appeared to be open. John was curious. "Hey Teyla, lets see where that goes."

"Are you sure?" She looked uncertain

"Yeah, come on." He loped off through the gate, Teyla hesitated but soon followed.

The path on the other side was small and rough, winding through a thick dark forest. They followed the path until it took them to a small village. The village was crude and cramped. Mud huts lined the path which fed out into a small court yard.

Gaunt, starved people peered out at them from between the huts. A small girl ran up to Teyla and tugged on her jacket. The girl was skin and bones, her frail hands grasped desperately at Teyla's coat. Tears splashed down the girls face. Teyla reached into her pocket for a power bar.

"Don't Teyla. We don't have enough to go around." Sheppard warned. Teyla hesitated, sympathetic to the girls' plight, but eventually put her hand back down.

"I'm sorry," She told the girl, "I have nothing for you." The girl tugged Teyla's coat again, tears flowing openly down her face. Sheppard turned away from the scene, focusing his attention on the adults in the village. They watched the pair carefully, almost maliciously.

John smiled at them and waved. "Who's in charge here?" He asked.

"What do you want? Do you wish to mock us like the pompous fools in the city?" A tall sinewy man stepped out from behind the largest structure. An open sore covered the left side of his face, festering, oozing clear fluid. Sheppard held back a grimace.

"We want to help you." He blurted, fully aware that this was not their mission.

The man stiffened, disbelief clouding his eyes. "Impossible! " He yelled, "The prosperous ones would never permit it."

"We don't need permission from the 'prosperous ones'." John insisted, "And why wouldn't they permit it?"

The man scoffed half heartedly. "We are condemned people. We are dangerous men, sir. This thing you promise can never happen the way you would wish it to."

"You're going to have to trust me on this; I can help your people."

"Do you have friends in the city?"

"Yes, friends that are just as willing to help."

"Good. You will help us, don't worry." The man had a thin smile on his face, a smile that was not amused.

---------------

_TBC…PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	2. Yes sir we got trouble!

John was distracted; attempting to decipher the true meaning of the other mans statement. He failed to notice the strap of his P-90 lightly tugging on his shoulder until the weight of it was suddenly gone. He looked down in time to see the starved little girl running away, clutching both his and Teyla's rifles and grinning wildly.

Sheppard cursed under his breath, reaching for his berretta. Strong, cruel hands prevented his attempt and settled themselves around his throat. Teyla managed to yell out a warning before, he assumed, similar hands took her out as well.

As Sheppard felt the hands squeeze harder, he jabbed his elbow into the assailants' body with efficient, almost casual, ease. The man behind him grunted, his grip loosening. John seized the opportunity and landed another devastating blow with the same cool efficiency, twisting out of the grip at the same time and planting a foot in the other man's stomach. He stood back, panting slightly, neck sore and red. An angry glare fixed itself on his face.

The glare turned into a shocked grimace as a crud blade suddenly appeared out of nowhere and implanted itself into his thigh. Then he was on the ground, fists and feet mercilessly striking his body. He heard Teyla yelp followed by a pained groan from someone else.

John struggled to stand amidst the flurry of fists but his strength was failing fast. His vision blurred and darkness threatened to envelope him. Then the beating stopped just short of him passing out.

Sheppard was hauled upright, held firm by callous hands as his body attempted to curl into a ball against the pain. He moaned quietly, silently berating himself at the show of weakness in front of his enemies.

Teyla stood with her chin stubbornly raised in defiance. Blood oozed out of a cut on her cheek. She was held in place by two thuggish men.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears as the man with the Frankenstein face wound hobbled up to them. "What are your names?" He demanded.

John gave a cocky smile. "The name's Bond, James Bond. The woman is…Octupussy." Teyla smirked at the reference to the Earth movies they had watched the day before. Ol' Frankenstein didn't grasp sarcasm in Sheppard's voice.

"Bond, your friends will come yes?"

"Yeah, probably."

"They will pay for your release."

"You sure you want it to go down that way? It'll be easier on you if you let us go now."

Frankenstein's face twitched, his eyes hardening. "We shall see."

Something hard connected solidly with the back of Johns head and the haze of darkness greeted him.

-------------------

"Colonel Sheppard, answer your radio!" Rodney angrily tapped his radio. He crossed his arms and muttered something about cockroaches under his breath.

Carson looked up from the computer council he was sitting at. "Has he still not answered?" A thick Scottish brogue hung on his words.

Rodney scowled. "Well, yes, what was your first clue?" He snapped. "Stupid Colonel, off getting in trouble no doubt."

Beckett shook his head and smiled, turning back to the computer.

Ronon Dex sauntered into the room, holding a half eating…something in his hand. "Did you get a hold of Sheppard yet?" He asked.

Rodney glared. "No…"

"Oh, well then I'm going to go look for them."

"No you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Well…because something might have happened to them…something that might happen to us! You need to stay to protect us." McKay stuttered.

"From what? The street cleaner? You'll be fine McKay. Just stay in radio contact." Ronon rolled his eyes.

"Carson, help me out here!"

The good doctor went pale.

"Carson? You ok?"

"We need to find them. Now!" Beckett was flustered.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Ronon demanded. "Carson? What's wrong?!"

"I've been reading up on some of the experiments that will be conducted here soon. One of them will take place in a small village just outside of the city walls in one ten minuets. It'll be a nasty one if all goes as planed."

"That doesn't mean that Sheppard and Teyla are there though." Rodney pointed out.

"There's a barrier around the village that blocks all foreign radio signals."

The silence was deafening.

Then all three men moved at once. Ronon bolted out of the room, shouting over his shoulder. "Get me the location of the village!"

"On it!" Rodney shouted back, grabbing for the nearest schematic of the city.

"I need to find the man in charge." Carson muttered, half to himself. He quickly located the Ilthorian equivalent to a telephone. "Hello? I need to get a hold of the man in charge of the experiments…I don't care if he's in a meeting…I…Just get me the man in charge, the lives of my people...JUST DO IT!" He stepped back from the communication device, eyes wide. "What did you get yourself into this time Colonel?"

-------------------------

_TBC...PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	3. With a captial T

A fly buzzed annoyingly around Sheppards ear. He swatted at it angrily, not wanting to leave his comfortable darkness. "G'way" He mumbled.

There were voices around him, growing louder and more irritating as time went on. "Shut up." He grumbled. His body throbbed and he was in no mood to listen to loud, irritating voices.

The voices grew louder. Arguing? They ignored him. Something pressed down on his shoulders. John pried his eyes open. Teyla was sitting above him with her knees on his shoulders. She looked straight ahead with a grim expression on her face.

"Teyla?" He rasped.

She looked down at him. "Hold on."

"What—"Pain prevented anything else he had to say. A searing pain spread up his thigh into his stomach. His eyes snapped down to his feet. A man glared back at him, holding a crude bloody knife in his large hands.

"What the heck did you do that for?" John yelled, his voice betraying the pain and anger he felt. The man backed into the corner caressing the knife he held. Sheppard smothered his desire to slap the man. Teyla interceded.

"I asked him to. Your wound was festering and I thought it best to remove the knife."

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"No longer then half an hour."

"It couldn't get infected that fast." He insisted

"There is something wrong with this village." Teyla admitted.

"Crap…" John moaned. "Are you ok?"

"A few scrapes and bruises, no broken bones. I will be fine."

"They took all of our equipment, didn't they?" He closed his eyes.

"Yes…"

"Crap."

------------------

"What do you mean, you can't get them out?!" Carson yelled.

"It's far too dangerous to send any men in." Har'iem, head scientist, insisted.

"Then end the experiment!"

"It's already started. It can not be stopped."

Beckett cursed under his breath. "What can we do?" He said quietly.

"Wait until the experiment is over, then you may send your men in to extract them."

"What…what is this experiment supposed to do exactly?" Rodney asked, walking up behind Carson.

"This is an experiment to test a new chemical that we have developed. The chemical is supposed to alter the brain chemistry and certain bodily reactions in the test subjects."

"The people in the village?"

"Correct. Unfortunately your brain chemistry is far different then our own. I do not know how your people will react to the chemical. I am sorry." Har'iem held out his hands in a traditional Ilthorian request for forgiveness. Carson sighed heavily

"Let me see the details for this chemical."

"Of course, this way."

---------------------

"Something is wrong." The simplicity of Teyla sentence disturbed him.

Frenzied shouts sounded outside of the hovel they sat in. A man appeared in the doorway. "Move! Outside!" He demanded. "NOW!"

Sheppard raised his hands defensively. "We're commin, keep your shirt on."

With Teyla's help, he limped out into the makeshift courtyard. An angry crowd formed a rough arena around Sheppard, Teyla and a strange wooden pole. A light mist sprayed from two small pipes on ether side of the tube.

The man prodded them forward with John's rifle. He tied their arms around the pole with their faces in the mist.

"What is this?" Sheppard yelled.

"You will take the brunt of our pain!" Someone shouted. The crowd cheered, some cried, one threw a rock that bounced off of Teyla's shoulder.

Something was happening to John's body. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore and he closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness. When he opened them again, the crowd was gone. Completely. He and Teyla were alone.

"John? I think I can get lose." Teyla whispered.

"Hurry up. This stuff we're breathing isn't doing me any favors."

"It's affecting me as well." She said with a strained voice. "Got it." She was at his side now, untying his hands. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"For now." Her face was pale and her breathing was labored.

"Let's get out of here." John said, experimentally flexing his fingers.

"Should we not get our weapons first?"

Sheppard gave her a wary look. "I don't think you can last that long." He put an arm around her waist as she swayed dangerously.

John glanced at their surroundings as they shuffled forward on weak legs. He mumbled to himself. "Surrounded by forest on three sides and a big…white…wall on the other. The stupid idiotic people locked the stupid…idiot…gate by now. There's no way we can get over the wall like this…dang. We'll have to go through the forest and try to get to the main city gate…Teyla?"

She wasn't listening, she was falling. John scrambled to catch her. An unnatural panic tugged at his mind. An urge to keep her safe, to run.

He gently picked her up and ran for the trees as fast as his legs would allow.

Fear. It drove him forward. Unnatural fear, panic, dread. And…what else?

Love? He didn't know, didn't care. He had to protect her. Had to run.

He stumbled in the thick foliage, tightened his grip on Teyla and pushed forward again. He gritted his teeth against the pain surging through his body.

Suddenly they were falling. He yelped in surprise as the ground beneath them gave way. For a moment, he enjoyed the sensation of falling, floating in the air. Then he remembered, with horror, that he had to land, which was the last thing he remembered for a while.

---------------------

_TBC…AS ALWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE!!_

_Note: Ok so i know Sheppard's reasoning is really crappy in this chapter(and trust me it doesn't get any better) but that's because they've had a face full of mind altering chemicals. The crappy reasoning is on purpose..._


	4. And that ryhms with P

"You can go in after they have neutralized the chemical, Ronon. Give it about five minuets lad." Beckett's voice crackled over the radio.

"Got it."

"Are ya sure you want to go in alone? I know Major Lorne and his team are on their way."

"I'm faster without them. And something tells me they need help." Dex stood at the iron gate, glaring at the timid young scientist next to him.

"Be careful. We don't know what this has done to them." Carson warned.

"Right." He checked his gun for the umpteenth time. The young scientist next to him stuttered. "Y…you can go…in now…"She opened the gate. Ronon ran through it.

--------------------

The light slowly, hesitantly, returned to Sheppard's eyes. They were in a cave. A small fire crackled. As the darkness receded, John attempted to move. A low moan escaped his lips as several cracked ribs made themselves known.

Teyla was running her fingers through his hair, humming a sad tune. He couldn't see her but he could recognize her voice. And her smell.

John snorted a laugh at the thought of Teyla having a smell.

The humming stopped. "John?" Worry laced her voice.

Any amusement drained out of him, replaced by dread. "Teyla, are you alright?"

"I…can't see." Her voice wavered. Panic stabbed at John like a wild thing.

"What?!"

"I am blind. John? I am blind!" Teylas voice rose an octave. Sheppard sat up, ignoring the pain. Teyla was pale and shivering, her eyes roved aimlessly. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's…it's ok. You'll be fine. We'll be fine. We'll find the gate and get home." John muttered, stroking her hair. He knew they weren't fine. They were very much not fine. They were dead as far as he was concerned.

Teyla was crying. He could feel her tears on his arm. Tears of his own were welling up in his eyes.

They were going to die. He was afraid.

---------------------

Ronon stood at the edge of the small ravine searching for a way down. He grimaced to himself as he studied the sudden brake in the ravine wall. There were obvious blood splatters on the foliage. He found a way down and studied the 'crash' site.

Two people, one of them bleeding, probably Sheppard. After they fell, one of them dragged the other away.

Dex shook his head. What were they thinking?

He picked himself up from an investigative squat and followed the obvious trail to a small cave.

More blood. For a second, Ronon imagined he was following the blood trail of a wounded animal. A frightened wounded animal.

He carefully entered the small cave, amazed that a person could manage to drag someone else down here. He soon realized that the cave was actually longer then what he had originally thought. Going in deep and slanting downwards. A faint orange glow bounced off the rough rock walls.

He walked forward, spying the dark silhouette of a man with haphazard hair.

Sheppard was holding Teyla tightly. Where…where they crying?

"Sheppard!" Ronon called. "Hey, what happened?"

The other man stiffened. His crying ceased.

-------------------

John leaned into her, body shaking with uncontrolled sobs. Anguish clawed at him. They were going to die. He was going to die. And Teyla! Grief fueled the sobs now. He wasn't able to save her. She was blind, he could barely stand.

He must save her. He must.

"Sheppard!"

The loud gating voice surprised him. He held back the tears and hesitantly turned around, body tense and ready. A large, rough man stood at the cave entrance. The man was armed and dangerous looking, an irritated look on his face.

John knew this man didn't he? Yet he could not remember the face. Flashes of the man fighting him, and winning, filled Johns mind. This man was dangerous. And an enemy. He had to be.

Sheppard's fingers curled around a rock. The gun, he had to get it. Had to protect himself. And her.

"Sheppard!" The man yelled again, taking a step forward. John started to shake, nearly dropping his rock.

------------------

"Sheppard, it's me." Ronon walked forward. Something was defiantly wrong.

"G…go away!" Sheppard shouted, pulling himself and Teyla further back into the cave.

"It's me, Ronon. What's wrong with you?"

_TBC…_

_SOLI DEO GLORIA_


	5. And that stands for!

-------------------

Sheppard took a deep breath. If he missed, the man might hurt them. He was fearful. He couldn't miss.

"Go away!" He shouted again, hoping that the man would just leave. He didn't. John took another breath and steadied himself. He threw the rock.

It bounced perfectly off of the other man's head. The man went down, fast.

"Teyla? We gotta move. Now!" John slowly stood.

"But…I can't see." She grabbed him.

"It's ok, don't worry. Just hold onto my hand and I'll guide you. We have to get out of here now." He offered his hand. She took it grimly. They slowly moved forward.

John carefully walked past the unconscious man, nervous. The footing beneath him shifted and he stumbled forward. A hand curled around his ankle.

John went pale. Fear spiked through him, driving the breath from his body. He let go of Teyla and pushed her against the wall. She screamed.

The hand jerked backward throwing him on his back.

-------------------

Teyla screamed.

Ronon threw his weight back, throwing his CO off balance. He had to get them to Beckett.

He picked himself up, growling against a headache, hand still firmly planted around the foot. Sheppard stared at him, open mouthed and deadly pale. His CO scooted back, squirming weakly in a poor attempt to get away.

"Don't…don't hurt us…please. At…at least let her go." John babbled.

Ronon just stared at him. _"This is messed up."_ He thought, barrowing the phrase that Sheppard often used. "You two come with me. If you don't I'll shoot you both." He threatened.

John's eyes widened, his arms were shaking. He dumbly nodded his head.

Ronon let go of his foot, letting John crawl over to Teyla. He tapped his radio. "McKay, you there?" A moment of static passed.

Finally, "Yes. Did you find them?"

"Yeah. Can you locate us on the life signs detector?"

"Um…yes. Do you need to be picked up?"

"Yeah, and hurry. Let Beckett know that we're coming."

"Right."

------------------

John took several shaky breaths, clutching Teyla's arm for his benefit as well as hers. They stood outside of the cave in front of a monstrous machine. He knew what the machine was, he did, but he just couldn't remember it.

Teyla felt his apprehension. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Nothing, just follow me." Sheppard assured her. He walked inside to avoid being prodded by the gun in his attackers' hands. The big man, Goliath he decided to call him, climbed in next to them.

"Sit down." Goliath ordered. A man in the front of the craft looked nervously at Goliath. "I said, sit down." They sat.

"Please don't—"

"Shut up."

Sheppard pulled Teyla to him, needing to feel something familiar and friendly. He held back tears. Adrenalin drained away, leaving exhaustion to pull at him. The aches and pains he acquired made themselves known but they could not dull the cold dread that sat in the pit of his stomach. They were going to die.

-------------------

Beckett hardly recognized the haggard, weary pair. They shuffled forward, Sheppard limping and leaning heavily on Teyla whose eyes roved sightlessly around the gate room. They both had dirty tear stained faces. John's hair was plastered upright with blood and sweat. Their clothes were torn and stained with blood. But the thing he noticed most was the wide eyed fearful stare from the colonel. The look was so unlike him that it scared Beckett.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Carson stepped forward to take his arm. John shied away, flinching as Carson's fingers brushed past him.

"Please don't hurt us…"He muttered quietly, diverting his teary eyes.

"Lad, I'm not going to hurt you." Carson said softly. "Take them to the infirmary." He told the awaiting nurses.

"I better go with them." Ronon mumbled.

"What happened to them Ronon?" Carson asked.

"I…I don't know."

------------------

John limped into the big room, trying to shrink away from the people around him. Teyla whimpered beside him. "You ok Teyla?"

"I feel dizzy. I…" She fell.

"Teyla!" He caught her as she fell, sinking to the ground with her in his arms. People scrambled around him, grabbing at him. "Go away!" He shouted, panicking. He struck out with his fists, striking someone's chin and what felt like a face. Suddenly he was airborne, staring into the angry eyes of Goliath. Then he was on the ground, dazed, ribcage pulsing with pain. He gasped in an attempt to fill his lungs with air again.

Goliath was glaring at him. John crawled into the nearest corner, wrapping his arms around his shaking knees. "Please, don't hurt her. Let her go, please."

Goliath ignored him, pulling a chair around and sitting in it. A woman crept up to the pair and muttered something to Goliath who nodded and got out of his chair again.

In two steps Goliath was on him. John yelped as he was shoved against the floor and immobilized. Something pricked his skin, going deep. An ice cold fluid flooded his veins. He could feel the liquid merge with his blood and spread through out his body. This liquid, he knew, was supposed to subdue him but something was wrong.

Pain. Mind numbing pain. It raced through him. For a moment fear and pain fought for control of his body. For a moment. Then his body became a vessel for horrific agony. Fire burned within him, through his veins and arteries. His heart pumped madly, attempting to rid the body of the torturous chemicals. But to no avail.

He wanted to die.

-------------------

He was screaming. His voice rose to an inhuman pitch, jaws flung wide threatening to tear the skin. His body bucked and twisted.

Everyone backed away from the thrashing man, afraid to touch him again. Ronon could only stare, horrified. The nurse beside him dumbly held the empty syringe, close to tears.

Beckett bolted into the room, eyes wide with shock at the scene before him. Sheppard's screams died down to exhausted whimpers as his voice gave way. The man slowly crawled under the nearest bed, sobbing quietly, his strained voice cracking. Had he had the energy, Carson imagined, Sheppard would be trembling.

"What happened?!" Carson yelled. No one answered. No one moved. "He was fine until we brought him in here. What happened?" A nurse held up an empty syringe, shaking her head dumbly. Beckett took the syringe carefully. "What was in this?" He demanded. "Kelly? What did you give him?"

"I…it was just a…sedative. Something to get him to calm down…I didn't know it would…I'm sorry!"

"Have you told the others not to give this to Teyla?"

Kelly's eyes went wide. "No…"

-------------------


	6. Peace

John carefully curled into a ball, hiding under the bed. No one would touch him here, he wouldn't let them. He grimaced again as a fresh wave of pain washed through his body.

He was dying. Had to be.

He was terrified and alone and in pain. He was dying.

Darkness tugged at his mind. Sweet and welcoming. He was tempted to enter the darkness, to ease the pain and fear.

And why not? Death was welcome now. He longed for it. The sweet embrace of death…

She was screaming. Terrified. In pain like he was.

They had hurt her. Were hurting her. Right now. She needed him to save her.

Anger boiled up with in him, banishing the fear, or at least dulling its affects.

He slowly uncurled from his ball and poked his head out from under the bed. No one was watching him. Those left in the room were all distracting themselves from the horror in the next room over.

Adrenalin leaked slowly into his tired body, then faster and faster as determination grew in his mind. John carefully, quietly, scooted out from under the bed. His hands curled around a long metal IV stand and he used it to pull himself up. He kept his grasp on it, planning to use it as a weapon.

Several pairs of eyes were on him now, curious, hesitant. John moved forward, brandishing the IV stand. Someone stepped forward, reaching for him. He whipped the stand around, the man in front of him crumpled. "Stay away!" He yelled, shuffling forward. The crowd complied, backing away with raised hands. Goliath was no where in site.

------------------

Rodney held Teyla in his arms, attempting to calm the flailing woman. He stared vehemently at the empty syringe on the floor. "Teyla! Calm down, calm down!" He was on the verge of panic. "Beckett! Get in here!"

"Let her ride it out Rodney, there is nothing we can do." Carson and Ronon stood in the doorway.

"We have to give her something for the pain."

"We can't give them anything. Their bodies don't react to anything like they should." Carson nearly shouted. Frustration was wearing him down.

"Do something Carson…" Rodney pleaded. "It's killing them."

Beckett sighed. "What ever they were exposed to should wear off soon. We can't give them anything until then. Ronon, can you grab some restraints in that cabinet over there please? The least we can do is prevent them from hurting themselves."

Ronon nodded and moved to the opposite side of the room. He tossed Carson the restraints.

"Rodney, put these on her."

"Won't these freak them out more?" McKay challenged.

"What would you rather them do, scream or jump off the balcony?" Beckett countered.

"…Fine…" McKay clasped the soft leather straps around Teyla's wrists; avoiding the booted foot she sent flying in his direction.

"Step away from her…" Sheppard stood in the doorway brandishing a long metal pole. He had a crazed desperate look in his eyes.

"Sheppard! I wasn't…I wasn't hurting her. Calm down!" Rodney held up his hands, moving between the colonel and Teyla.

------------------

John swung the pole. It smashed down on the man's shoulders with a resounding crack. He darted forward and grabbed Teyla and darted out of the room again.

She clutched his shoulders, sobbing into them. He fought back tears of his own, tugging away Teyla's restraints.

He carried her out into the hall way, surprised that no one had tackled them yet. Goliath followed him but didn't approach.

Well fine, let him follow. There was nothing John could do about it. As long as Goliath didn't attack…

The corridor was endless. Several doors lined the hall and John choose one at random, hoping that nothing dangerous was on the other side. He started shaking again.

The door opened as he approached, sliding open with a faint hiss. A blast of fresh air assaulted his senses. The air was warm with a hint of chilliness to it, salty, clean, fresh. Bright light radiated around him.

John shuffled forward, blinking in the light. He was on a balcony overlooking a vast ocean. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a warm orange glow on the struggling pair.

John's legs crumpled, his adrenalin finally running out. He let himself sink to the floor of the balcony; the urge to run was dwindling. Calm washed over them, soothing their demolished nerves.

He cried. The horrors of the past day slowly receded from his mind. Teyla cried with him, letting the tension seep out of her body with the tears.

Safe.

The idea suddenly blossomed in John's mind, something hidden for so long.

It was safe now to sit here, safe to cry, safe to sleep.

It was safe to be unafraid.

Unheeded exhaustion pulled at his mind and he finally felt ready to succumb to it.

To sleep perchance to dream…

------------------

Beckett walked up quietly. "Are they still sleeping?" He asked softly. Ronon turned to him, nudging the snoozing Dr.Weir.

"Yeah, Weir took put some blankets over them about twenty minuets ago." He answered.

"Good."

Elizabeth sat up. "Is Rodney ok?" She asked.

"He fractured his collar bone but other than that he's fine."

"Good."

Silence hung between the three.

"I think I'll stay here with you." Carson offered.

"I'll get some more blankets." Weir stood up, stretching. "Anyone want a pillow?"

"Yes, thank you." Carson said.

"Ronon?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Ok…they will be alright, right Carson?"

"Aye, I think they will be."

-----------------

"John? Colonel Sheppard? Can you hear me?" John flinched away from the irritating noise.

"G'way…trying t'sleep…" He mumbled.

"John, open your eyes lad."

"Carson?" John pried his eyes open then promptly shut them as bright morning light streamed in. "Ahh…crap…"

"Do you know who I am lad?"

"Yeah…I don't have to open my eyes for that Carson…" John shifted positions. Something was wrong…

"Where's Teyla?!" He bolted upright, eyes snapping open. Hands held him down. He was panting, hard. "Where is she!??"

"She's safe, she's in the infirmary. Calm down."

Confusion clouded his eyes. "Wha…what happened?"

"Do you not know what happened?" Beckett pulled out a pen light to shine in John's eyes.

"Not exactly…I just remember being…I mean…we were terrified. Someone was after us…right?"

"I'll explain it later. Right now we need to get you to the infirmary. Can you walk?"

"I…think…"He stood...and fell. "…no." Beckett helped him to sit on a gurney.

"Just take it easy lad, you'll be fine."

"Right."

------------------

_One week later…_

John balanced carefully on one foot, pushing the crutches to one side, and leaned on the railing.

The stars gleamed in the dark night sky, brighter then anything he had seen on Earth. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and he tugged the hood to his sweatshirt up and pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

He sighed, the tension leaving him with the rush of oxygen. It felt good to be out here, it felt normal.

He still didn't completely know what had happened. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Rodney and Ronon gave him weird looks every time he walked into the room. That was normal for Rodney, but not so normal for Ronon.

Something big had happened. Something John didn't want to know about. It made his stomach tighten up to think about what he did know.

Waves crashed, some nocturnal bird sang. It was all soothing.

"John?" Teyla walked up next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders, including her in the confines of his blanket. "We are all looking for you." She said quietly.

"You found me. They can wait. I like it out here." John rested his cheek on her head.

"It's lovely out here. I can see why you escaped the infirmary."

"Yeah."

A moment of silence passed between them, a comfortable silence.

"I'll be right back." Teyla said suddenly. She unraveled herself from the blanket and trotted back inside. Sheppard watched her go, feeling a pang of sadness as she left.

Loneliness picked at him. It was silly. She would be back wouldn't she? Yes of course she would. She was coming back. She was.

Ten minuets passed before Teyla tip toed through the door, balancing two steaming mugs in one hand and a wrapped parcel and a blanket in the other.

"Help me put this on the ground." She said, nudging the blanket with her nose. He took the blanket, hopping on his good leg, and spread it out on the ground. Teyla set the mugs on the blanket then sat herself down on it. John joined her, taking the mug she offered. "Hot chocolate." She announced. "And chocolate chip cookies." She added, pulling open the wrapped napkin. He smiled and once again wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gazed at the starry sky.

They were secure, safe. It was perfect.

Fin


End file.
